Just like a Hero
by Pepsi-chan
Summary: A short, one shot fic about the events of Raccoon city, through the eyes of a small boy.


A short one shot fic about the events of Raccoon city, through the eyes of a small child.  
  
((Some notes on this story: I believe that different people see things very differently.. Hence if I child tells a story, it's going to be very different from what you'd hear from an adult. It makes writing fun (At least to me) to find out different perspectives in which to tell my story.. Anyways, I rant too much.. On with the story.))  
  
((Ah, and if you have AIM or AOL and want to talk Resident Evil, or comment on the story, IM me on SuperGirlAlania))  
  
Disclaimer: I make no attempts to claim ownership to Resident Evil, or Resident Evil Characters.  
  
I realize I'm using the character without permission of Capcom, but I make no attempts to copyright them as my own, or make any money off of them.  
  
((Revision: 1/15/04. Some of the tenses I screwed up on originally were beginning to bother me, so I fixed some things ^^; Enjoy)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Just like a Hero:  
  
The hall was dark and full of shadows..   
  
The shadows crept along the wall like a big pouncing cat, like a tiger hunting for food. The little boy knew all about tigers, he had learned about them in school. He knew that they were big and scary..   
  
Scary like the monsters outside.   
  
The monsters outside had just sort of appeared one day. The child had know idea where they came from, but he knew they made him sad. Not just because they were scary, but because the monsters had taken people away from him. Probably taken them away to a secret lair or something, to conduct mean experiments on them.   
  
Because, you know.. That's what monsters on T.V do.  
  
Before the ugly monsters had taken his Mommy and hidden her away, she had told him to stay inside a closet and to wait for his Dad. So that's what he had been doing for the last.. well probably about a billion years now. After all, when you're a kid.. A minute can seem like an hour, especially when you're stuck inside, hidden from ugly monsters.   
  
His Dad had never came home though.   
  
The boy was scared, but he tried to be brave. He was going to be brave for his Mommy who was going to come back. His Mommy was strong, she'd come back and save him.   
  
No mean ugly monster could stop her, right?  
  
As he passed the time, hiding in his small closet looking out the door just a tiny crack, his mind began to wander on what the evil monsters lair looked like. Probably huge with all sorts of his friends locked in cages, waiting to be saved. But it'd be okay, because a hero always came.   
  
A hero with a huge sword would come and slice all of the monsters heads off.   
  
Just like in that movie he saw on T.V. Heroes would always come and save everyone. The child had learned from a young age that heroes always came.. T.V doesn't lie, not about something THIS important.   
  
Seeing his family and friends again was important, you know.  
  
It seemed like another billion years before the child heard loud booms, almost loud enough to break his ears. Yeah, THAT loud. The loud noises were occasionally followed by thumps. The thumps sounded like that one time he fell down the front steps. Yeah, he was certain it was that kind of thump.  
  
The little boy wondered for a moment if he should run out of his closet and see who was making the noise. Whoever it was should be quieter, the monsters might hear them and take them away to their secret lair.. You know, to do experiments on them.   
  
But maybe it was the hero coming to save him..  
  
The hero wouldn't be scared of any monsters, you know. He'd just walk right up to them and beat the monsters up, then kiss a girl or something yucky like that.  
  
Cause that's what heroes do.  
  
The boy was getting restless, sitting in one spot for two billion years wasn't easy, you know. Sort of like when you're parents want to tell you something really important, but you don't listen.. You just sit there and think about what would happen if you're parents got abducted by space aliens.   
  
Then when they're done, they'll look at you and ask you if you understood.. Of course you didn't understand, but if you told them that, then you'd be stuck in this same spot for another million years. And a million is ALMOST as bad as a billion, so you always understood them. And sitting in this closet was THAT kind of boring, you know.   
  
So the boy decided to leave the closet.  
  
The hallway was still dark, and the shadows still looked like tigers. But the boy was going to be brave for his Mommy, remember? So he started to walk down the hallway, towards the booming sound he kept hearing. It was getting closer now and he was curious to see what it was, even if it meant he might get captured by an smelly old monster.   
  
Maybe the monsters would take him to his Mommy, he was beginning to miss her a lot..  
  
  
  
He rounded the corner of the dark hallway and ran into a monster. It was really tall, but he knew it was a monster, even though he didn't look up at it's face.   
  
You just know these things.  
  
So the little boy took off running in the opposite direction, no smelly monster was going to get him. Even if the monster might take him to his Mom. You just can't trust smelly monsters, T.V said so.  
  
"Hey, W--wait!" The monster said loudly, it ran down the hallway after him.  
  
The boy stopped at this, because he'd never heard of a talking monster. The child's green eyes scanned the darkness, looking at the mon-- No.. the person that was running after him.  
  
"Are you alright?" The adult asked him, bending down to examine the child.  
  
The boy didn't answer, even if this person wasn't a monster.. The person didn't look like much of a hero either, he didn't have a sword.   
  
What kind of hero doesn't have a really cool sword?  
  
A moment of silence filled the air, "Are you a hero?" The boy finally asked, peering at the adult intently.  
  
The man seemed taken aback at first, but he recovered. "A hero?" He questioned slowly, pondering the young child's words with a smile.  
  
"Yeah! A hero! Like on T.V, that has a really big sword and kills all the monsters with one swipe and--" The little boy interrupted his own sentence. He frowned, this man was an adult and adults don't understand these things.. Adults don't understand lots of things that kids say, you know. They just pretend they do.   
  
"Never mind" The boy finally said, looking sullen.  
  
"Well, are your parents still aliv--around?" The man questioned, he realized he had to be careful which words he used.. This little boy was young, probably didn't understand much about death yet..  
  
"Of course they are, but the monsters took them to their evil secret lair to do alien experiments on them," The boy stated with firm seriousness.  
  
"…Well, why don't you tag along with me?" The adult said, offering his hand out to the young boy.  
  
The boy cautiously accepted, but something seemed to be bothering him. His green eyes clouded over as he asked, "But what about the monsters?"   
  
The man looked down the hall, hiding a worried expression. He noticed the shadows on the wall, then saw how they moved around like pouncing cats.. Sort of like tigers.   
  
"Well then, we'll have to be heroes together.. Can you be brave for me?" The adult questioned seriously, his brown eyes sparkled with warmth.  
  
The boy thought about this for a moment. Could he be a hero? Would he get a really cool sword and be able to chop off monsters heads? With a slight smile, he finally nodded his head.  
  
Yes, he could be brave, just like a hero.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
((Well, I had fun. :P Review and let me know what you think.)) 


End file.
